On a sunny morning, Nadia rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of watermelons for $5.46 each and baskets of nectarines for $6.42 each. Nadia decided to buy a basket of watermelons and a basket of nectarines because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Nadia need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Nadia needs to pay, we need to add the price of the watermelons and the price of the nectarines. Price of watermelons + price of nectarines = total price. ${5}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Nadia needs to pay $11.88.